Mister Fantastic (Story series)
Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) is a scientist and the team leader of the Fantastic Four. Biography ''Fantastic Four A genius-but-timid-and-bankrupt-physicist, is convinced that evolution is triggered by clouds of cosmic energy in space, and has calculated that one of these clouds is soon going to pass near Earth. Reed has always reached for the stars and would do anything to fund his lifelong dream of an experimental space mission. But one miscalculation turned into a tragedy, as they got hit by cosmic energy, there bodies changed, especially Ben. Back on Earth, everything seemed normal until at the dinner after Ben left, Sue turned invisible and knocked over a bottle of wine. As Reed reached out to grab it, he extended his arm an inhumane length. Going to Ben's room, Johnny came back with only a pink, winter coat around him and started clicking small amounts of fire. Reed unlocked the door and they all heard a bang in Ben's room. They went in and a massive hole was through the wall. Reed thought he was going back to Brooklyn to see his fiance Debbie McIlvane. Reed, Johnny and Sue then went to the Brooklyn Bridge by taxi to find Ben. Shocked but remorseful, they work together after the traffic accident and they protect the civilians from possible death. They are seen as new heroes which the public called them the Fantastic Four while Reed took on team leader. Reed promises Ben that he will be normal again. He and Sue worked on a cure for him and also showed there compassion to one another. Ben then attacked Reed saying that he promised reciting what he said. Reed then wrapped himself around Ben to relax him. Ben then left the Baxter Building going to a bar. Reed saw Victor Von Doom in his lab and Ben normal, but unconscious. Doom nearly shoot Reed and then tried again. This time, Reed went out a window. Reed tried to hang on but slipped. He fell several stories from the Baxter Building. Doom then picked up Reed and froze him. Sue came in and fought Doom after trying to save Reed. Ben later came in and they saved Reed. Reed regrouped with his teammates and fought Doom. Reed told Johnny to go 'Super Nova' and Sue to put a force field over it to contain the heat. After Doom it heated, Reed told Ben to open the fire extinguisher and he then shaped his body to get the water on Doom. Doom is seemingly left as a statue of inert metal. The Fantastic Four had a party after the battle and Reed asked Sue if they can talk outside. There, he gets on his knee and asks her to marry him. She said yes and they kiss. Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer Accustomed to being pulled in different directions, Mr. Fantastic works to realize his potential as boyfriend to Sue, scientist to humanity, and leader to the Four. Reed Richards and Sue Storm are preparing for their wedding. A silver object enters Earth's atmosphere, radiating cosmic energy that creates massive molecular fluctuations and causes deep craters at locations across the Earth. The government approaches Reed to build a sensor to track the movements of the object. As the wedding begins, Reed's systems detect the phenomenon approaching New York City, causing a massive power blackout. The object destroys the sensors while the Fantastic Four protect the crowd. The Human Torch pursues the object, discovering that it is a humanoid, the Silver Surfer. Johnny manages to reactivate his powers and survives the encounter. Later, when Sue tries to comfort Johnny, she touches his shoulders and their powers switch - he becomes invisible, and she is set on fire; when they touch again their powers revert back. Reed's examination of Johnny reveals that exposure to the Surfer has set Johnny's molecular structure in flux, allowing him to switch powers with his teammates through physical contact. Tracing the cosmic energy of the Surfer, Reed discovers that a series of planets the alien had visited before Earth have all been destroyed. Doom leverages his experience into a deal with the American military, who force the Fantastic Four to work with Doom. Deducing that the Surfer's board is the source of his power, the group develops a pulse generator that will separate him from it. While setting up the device, Sue is confronted by the Surfer, during which he reveals he is merely a servant to the destroyer of worlds, and regrets the destruction he causes. The military opens fire on the Surfer, which distracts him and allows the four to fire the pulse, separating the Surfer from his board. The military imprisons the Surfer in Siberia and forbids the Fantastic Four from interacting with him, while they torture him for information. Sue uses her powers to sneak into his cell, where she learns more information from the Surfer. Galactus, a massive cloud-like cosmic entity which must feed on life-bearing planets to survive, and that the Surfer's board is a homing beacon which even now summons him to the planet. Doom, pursuing the power in the board, steals it from the compound, using a device to gain control of the board and its powers. The Fantastic Four rescue the Surfer, and pursue Doom in the Fantasticar, confronting him in Shanghai. During the battle, Sue is mortally wounded. With the Surfer powerless, Johnny absorbs the combined powers of the entire team in order to battle the cosmic energy-empowered Doom. Johnny succeeds in breaking Doom's control over the Surfer's board, however, Galactus has already arrived. The Surfer regains the control of his board, and his power is restored. After mourning the death of his wife, Reed witness the Surfer reviving Sue and chooses to defend Earth, flying into Galactus and confronting him. The conflict results in a massive blast of energy, apparently destroying Galactus. Reed and Sue decided to get married in Japan, and the team then when off to stop a universal threat once more. Powers *'Elasticity:' Reed has been shown to able to expanding any part of his anatomy at least 1000 feet. He is able to stretch, deform, expand, compress, flatten and inflate the structure part of his body. This has granted him enhanced mobility by shape-shifting his body via stretching or springing his body. He is capable of shape-shifting himself into anything. This makes it impossible to restrain him as he can easily slip out of seemingly form of any restraints. **'Shape-Shifting:' His elasticity grants him shape-shifting, he can wrap himself around people (such as Ben and Dr Doom), shape-shift into a ball or just simply shape-shift his hands into fist like weapons. He is capable of stretching far to prevent the London Eye from collapsing. *'Contracting:' Using his elasticity, Reed has shown to be capable of contracting at least his hand under a doorway with it locked. *'Superhuman Immunity:' Due to the nature of Reeds powers he is almost completely immune to striking and submission holds and can even turn submission holds against his opponents as seen when Ben tried to beat him and couldn't. *'Superhuman Flexibility:''' For obvious reasons, Reed is flexible, capable of twisting and bending his body in an superhumanly fashion. Relationships *Fantastic Four **Invisible Woman - Wife **Human Torch - Brother-In-Law **The Thing - Best Friend *Dr. Doom - Estranged Friend-turned-Enemy *General Hager - Former High School Bully External links * * Category:Heroes Category:Fantastic Four (film) Characters Category:Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer Characters Category:Fantastic Four (2005 Video Game) Characters Category:Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (Video Game) Characters Category:Humans